


What the Hell?! (UP FOR ADOPTION)

by BBCanimefangirl



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Magic, Shapeshifter, how does one tag, sander sides - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCanimefangirl/pseuds/BBCanimefangirl
Summary: Anxiety knew his entire life that he wasn't exactly a normal trait, unlike the others he could bend the mindspace to his will on a massive scale, the others could change their rooms or summon objects but Anxiety could change his entire being. He could be his normal self one second and the next he could be invisible or he could turn himself into a dragon, but there was one problem. He couldn't control it.





	1. Words are Poison

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, I hope y'all like it!

Anxiety knew his entire life that he wasn't exactly a normal trait, unlike the others he could bend the mindspace to his will on a massive scale, the others could change their rooms or summon objects but Anxiety could change his entire being. He could be his normal self one second and the next he could be invisible or he could turn himself into a dragon, this was fun and all but there was one problem, he couldn't control it. The traits were having breakfast when Logic stormed in, he yelled at Anx  

"YOUR ANXIOUSNESS HAS MADE THOMAS STOP WRITING ANOTHER SCRIPT FOR YOUTUBE!"

To say that Logic was angry was an understatement, he was fuming, face red with rage. This made Anxiety ticked

"Well I can't control it ok?! It's not like I'm purposely doing it!"

At this moment Anxiety felt his arm itch, he looked down and saw that his arm had turned scaly and was melding to his side. 

He muttered, "Not now, please" 

No one knew about Anxiety's shape shifting condition but he definitely did not want to show them like this.  
Logic didn't even notice Anx's panic and started yell at him again,

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU NEVER EXISTED!"

Both of Anxiety's arms and legs were fused and he could feel his legs elongate and merge to form a very long scaly tail.  
Morality noticed something strange about Anx and walked up to him, 

"Hey kiddo are you al-" 

He looked at the younger trait and backed up, the traits face was now turning into a snakes head, a black mamba to be exact. A Thunk! Could be heard as a 20 ft long black and olive green snake slithered out from underneath the table. Logic immediately noticed the type of snake that Anxiety was and backed up and yelled to Morality 

"GET AWAY! HE'S POISONOUS!"

Instead of following the Smarter Traits instructions, he walked towards Anxiety the snake and held out his hand, to Logic's surprise Anx nuzzled morality's hand with his head. At this moment Prince walked in and immediately grabbed his sword, The snake saw the glint of metal and did something that no one was expecting, he grabbed Logan with his tail and placed him next to Morality which he hid behind his coils in an gesture to protect them.  
Prince lowered his sword

"Why is there a giant snake?" 

Logan signed and explained, "Apparently Anx can change form in the mindspace, I was yelling at him and he turned into this." 

The snake made a huge pen and pencil appear and he took the pen in its tail and wrote  
"I am Anxiety, I'd love to prove it to you but I'm going to be stuck in this form for a few hours." 

Prince chuckled, "Alrighty King of Reptiles, we have a few hours to waste." 

The day was filled with Disney, Logic wondering how Anxiety's transformation was even possible, Morality making constant snake and reptile puns and Anxiety finally looking like his actual self again.


	2. Flame on Flame off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety turns into a Phoenix.

It was a week since the snake incident and everyone was pestering for him to change into another animal, it was mostly Princey about mythical creatures, after five days of constant pestering Anxiety finally caved,

"FINE! What animal should I become?"

Prince thought for a moment,

"How about a Phoenix?" He asked

Anxiety was suprised, he always wanted to try turning into a mythical creature but he was too scared to do it until now,  
He smiled at Prince, 

"You first will need fireproof gloves" 

Prince nodded and summoned them, as soon as he slipped the gloves on Anxiety began to change  
*le time skip because I really don't want to describe anxiety changing into a Phoenix*  
Soon a bird of fire stood near Prince and it opened its beak, and to his surprise he cawed, exactly like a crow

"Caw!" 

Prince laughed and held out his arm which now had a fireproof leather glove which Anxiety flew up to and sat on.  
Prince had to summon a wooden staff so he could rest his hand on it, even though Anxiety weighed no more than an eagle (8-15 pounds I think) it was still hard to hold out his arm while a heavy bird was sitting atop it. Prince used one of his hands to stroke the bird which made him ruffle his feathers, Prince couldn't help but smile,

"How often do you do this Anx? Caw for each time you do this a week." 

Anxiety cawed 8 times and flapped his wings which made flames flicker around him. Prince was shocked,

"Seriously?! Eight times a week! How on earth did you manage to hide this from us for so long?" 

If a bird was able to make a face of exasperation, Anxiety did just that. He jumped off Prince's arm and as he fell he turned back to his normal self. 

"Probably because you never thought to check on me while I am in my room."

Prince frowned, "Well, I promise to look after you more."

Anxiety smirked, "Are you sure? It looks like your not that bright."   
Flames started to flicker around Anxiety and Prince turned around and hollered,

"HEY MORALITY! ANXIETY JUST SAID A DAD JOKE!" 

There was a Pop! And morality appeared, and the rest of Anxiety's day was running away from a squealing morality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what animal Anx should turn into next!


	3. I Can't Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anx shifts for the first time infront of Thomas and it's definitely not the way he wanted to show him that he could change, especially since he almost died.

Thomas was finally finishing up a video and for some reason logic and himself started to talk about sea life, and they were so engrossed in the conversation it took them a while to notice the banging coming from anxietys usual spot, Anxiety was holding his throat, trying desperately to breathe but he couldn't, Logan ran to him and immediately saw the problem, Gills. Anxiety now had gills on his neck and he was trying desperately to breathe. Logic concentrated and managed to summon a large aquarium tank, enough for a person to swim back and fourth on and he called out,

"Prince! Help!" 

Prince immediately spotted the problem and helped Logan put anxiety into the fish tank, Anxiety gasped underwater and started to breathe normally, his feet, wait no, his feet were merging together and becoming scaly, when Anx stopped changing his lower half had turned into a black and white tail. Thomas was standing there in complete shock,

"How?"

Anxiety's mouth was moving but only bubbles came out, he then tapped on the glass to get Logan's attention and made a gesture with his hands, Logic also started to move his hands in, was that sign language? Logan turned to address Thomas and spoke,

"We have only learned about Anxiety's ability a few days ago, apparently he can change into animals whenever he   
pleases but occasionally when he feels a certain emotion or if you think about a certain animal too much too often Anx turns into something similar to your thoughts."

Anx tapped on the glass again and signed once again, and Logic nodded.

"Anxiety asks if you could try to picture him as his normal self, he's never tried it before but you might speed up his transformation." 

Thomas was shocked,   
"Wait, he's stuck like that? For how long?!"

Prince stepped up,   
"usually only for a day so it'll be over soon."

Anxiety signed something that even Thomas understood, 

"Your hungry? Well it's almost time for dinner anyways, so what do you want?"

Anx signed to Logan and Logics eyebrows rose higher and higher,

"He says that he's only able to eat certain things depending on the being he has morfed into, he says that raw fish would most likely be the best choice."

Morality just shrugged and summoned something and walked toward Anxiety's tank, he dropped uncooked fish fillets into the tank Anxiety grabbed one and began to eat, Thomas noticed something,

"Hey Anx, could you smile for me?" 

Anx looked confused but did as was requested, Instead of human teeth Anxiety had something similar to shark teeth, multi-rowed and really sharp,

"Nice fangs Anx, they suit you." 

Anxiety hissed at him and started to eat once more.  
*time skip*  
Everyone was about to go to bed when they heard a Sploosh! They all ran to find the source of the noise and they found a very annoyed and very wet Anxiety, he immediately walked up to Thomas, 

"Never do that ever again, please. If everyone else wasn't here I could've died." 

This suprised everyone since Anx had actual fear in his voice and looked like he was about to cry, Thomas hugged him and ignored the water that was now seeping into his clothes,

"I will never do that again, I promise." 

Anxiety smiled and magicked himself into dry PJs, Thomas pouted,

"Why don't I get dry clothes?" 

Anx called to him as he sank down,

"Because you deserve it!"

Thomas gave up and dressed into clean pajamas and fell asleep almost immediately, even though Anxiety was ticked at Thomas he wasn't that mean.


	4. Scaredy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety was frightened into a tabby cat and Prince finds out that whenever he changes he gains some of the creatures characteristics while in its form.

It was a few days after the fire pun incident and Anxiety hasn't left his room since that day, Prince decided to check on Anxiety since he promised to do that more often, he knocked on the door and he heard a sound of something falling, when he opened the door, he expected to see Anxiety but instead of his normal self there was a small black and grey tabby sitting on Anxiety's bed.  
Prince couldn't help but laugh, 

"Are you serious?! Did I scare you so much you actually turned into a cat?!" 

Anxiety the cat meowed and the cat looked done with everything in existence. 

"Mew!" 

Prince had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling but his efforts failed him, 

"Come on you scaredy cat," Prince said, scooping up the living fluffball,   
"You haven't left your room in three days." 

Anxiety let himself be carried to the commons and tried to hide in Prince's arms when he saw Morality and Logic playing chess, Logan was winning but what do you expect? He is better than anyone else at strategy.   
Logan spotted who was trying to be as small as possible in Prince's arms. Logan called out to the two,

"Hey Anxiety, that's cute and all but can you change back?" 

Anxiety squirmed his way out of Prince's arms and closed his eyes, he gave out a sad mew and shook his head. Prince smiled,

"He must've been startled so badly he can't change back, come here Anx," 

he summoned a plate of small bits of chicken, the tabby glared at him and Prince held up his hands in surrender,

"what? I don't know if you'll get sick eating different types of human food right now and your not really able to communicate right now." 

Anxiety glared at Prince but then gave up and started to eat,   
*time skip because reasons*  
The day was almost over and Anxiety was curled up on the sofa, Prince walked up to the cat and started to pet him, they already found out that when Anxiety turns into an animal he tends to act like the animal. Anxiety started to purr and stretch so his paws were in the air and his stomach towards the sky, Prince did this for a while but then an idea started to fourm, he smiled wickedly and summoned a rubber stick with a string attached to it with feathers on the end, it was a cat toy. 

Prince moved the toy in the air and the feathers spun around so it gave the impression that it was a bird. He looked at Anx and saw the cat following the toys every move. Prince chuckled and he flicked the toy near the tabby, the cat pounced but missed, falling to the floor but Anx immediately got up and crouched, his eyes still following the toy. Prince flicked the toy near him again and this time Anxiety was successful. 

He caught the toy between his front paws and started to gnaw on it. Prince then flicked the toy away to make sure that Anxiety didn't eat the feathers. This went on for an hour and Prince sat down on the sofa, Anxiety immediately sprang up onto Prince's lap and curled up and closed his eyes, Prince did the same, the next morning Prince woke up to Anxiety curled up next to him, Prince looped his arm around Anx and pulled him closer, later anxiety said that he wasn't fond of not being able to change form Prince hoped that it might happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I woke up this morning to find that people actually read this, whoever took the time to actually read through this, thank you.


	5. Not in my Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every leap year on February 29th Anxiety can't control his shifting, usually he just suffers through the day but this time he asks for help

Anxiety wasn't feeling so well, he checked the date, February 29, Anx groaned, today  
was the day that his changing would be extremely fluid, whenever anyone thought about something he would immediately change. He turned himself into. A humming bird and flew himself to have breakfast, he startled everyone by shifting as soon as he got there, usually he just stayed an animal for a while, not a few minutes. Morality giggled

"Wow Anx, you're really active today."

Anx gripped the table, no, no nonono. He was changing again and before he shifted he called out.

"Stop thinking ab-"

He was cut off for his mouth had turned into a beak, he was an extremely poofy owl, Anx yelled at everyone,

"Please! Stop thinking about animals! I can't control it, please... stop."

Instead of this it just came out as,

"Who, who who"

The owl fluttered his wings and if a bird could look distressed he did.  
The owl started to make sad little hoots as if it was crying, Anxiety could feel himself change again, He was his normal self and he immediately spoke for fear that this might be the last time he would be able to speak today,

"Don't think about animals, I can't control my shifting, please, it hurts." 

He started to cry, he never told the group but shifting too many times in a day is really painful, he is used to changing around 10 times a day but more than that he can feel every bone shrink or expand, every feather, scale, type of skin change, it was like his own miniature hell.   
Prince held him and said in a calming tone,

"It's ok, we won't."

Even though Prince had just said this Anxiety could feel himself change once more. But it was because of himself, his own emotions. Anxiety turned into a ghost, and I'm not joking, his body became translucent and Prince fell right through him, It would've been funny if not for the circumstances. Anxiety was crying and sank down next to Thomas, 

"Thomas"   
Anx said, his voice reverberating around the room even though the room had no echo, Thomas spun around, knowing the owner of the voice but not knowing where he was, 

"Anxiety? Where are you?"

Anx was right in front of him, he was completely invisible to Thomas's eyes.  
"I turned into a ghost ." 

Thomas was shocked,  
"Wait seriously?! That's really cool!"

"It only happens when I'm extremely sad or depressed."  
Thomas's face fell,   
"Oh." 

Anxiety knew that Thomas was his last hope and he had to try his idea.

"Thomas, picture an animal or being and hold that image in your head, imagine that you'd do anything to be that creature." 

Thomas closed his eyes and Anxiety could feel himself changing. He turned into, well, he turned into himself, he breathed a sign of relief but when he waved his hand, water shot out of the sink and floated in mid-air in small bubbles, Anxiety thought for a moment and the bubbles of water gained mass and became a throwing knife made out of water,  
Anx looked at Thomas,

"A water bender?"   
He threw the knife and it struck right above Prince's head who had just appeared. 

"Good choice." 

The rest of the day anxiety did sword practice with Prince by throwing water throwing knifes and Prince deflecting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what animal I should make Anx turn into next, I accept all requests   
> (No parings please)


	6. Silent Song Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, I write each chapter in a 20 min time limit

Tonight was movie night and everyone was excited, Morality turned their chairs into a large sofa, Anxiety usually never shows up on movie nights but tonight he decided that it would be a good idea to spend time with the other Traits. Prince almost always sits on the far right side of the couch and when he saw that Anxiety took his spot he pouted,  
"I usually sit there."  
Anxiety smirked and just for kicks he turned his hands into dragon claws and inspected them in clear view of everyone.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say Princey?"   
"Um, Nothing!"   
He decided that it would be a good idea for his health and his new pajamas that he wouldn't argue so instead he sat next to Anxiety, Anx's hands turned back to normal and everyone sat down to watch the movie, to Anxiety's suprise it wasnt a Disney cartoon, they watched 'Marry Poppins' and Prince and Anxiety sang some of the songs, Prince practically begged for Anxiety to turn into a penguin for 'It's a Jolly Holiday with Marry' but Anxiety denied and told Prince that it wouldn't be good for him because of such warm temperature, even though he can go against most animals climate needs on animals that can are used to extreme cold he cannot do without being Nn cold temperatures. They soon settled in and Anxiety felt himself changing, and he muttered,  
"No, nonono please not now."   
Prince heard his plea and turned to see Anxiety shrink and grow feathers and a beak, when anxiety had fully changed he saw the most colorful bird he ever saw, he held his hand out and the bird fluttered up to it, a whistling noise was heard as he flew. Logic turned to find the source of the noise and smiled.   
"Nice choice Anx, a Spangled Cotinga,"   
He turned to face Prince, and nodded towards Anx  
"That bird won't make any noise unless there are predators around so you'll have a quiet night."   
The bird glared at Logan but then flew to Prince's shoulder and sat there, curled up next to Prince's neck and started to doze off, When he movie was over Prince looked at the bird and giggled,   
"come on little guy"  
He said while moving his shoulder around to wake the bird.  
The Small bird looked at Prince and pecked his shoulder, annoyed that he was awoken from a nap  
"Ouch! I need you to get to bed and if I remember correctly last time you slept in the commons Pranks put sharpe all over your face.   
He walked to Anxiety's room and Anx flew along side him, a slight whistling was heard from the wind going through his feathers. Prince opened the door for Anx and gasped when he saw giant trees and felt very humid air, Anxiety flew to Prince and nuzzled his hand in graduate and flew up to the trees until Prince could only see a black speck and then he disappeared.   
The next day Prince knocked on Anxiety's door to signal there was breakfast ready. There was grumbling and Anx opened the door, Prince had to stifle a laugh. Apparently Anxiety hadn't fully changed back overnight because his skin was still the colors of the Spangled Cotinga, black, turquoise, and red. Anxiety muttered,  
"I know I look like a rainbow nightmare, get over it,"   
Prince said nothing but walked down the hall with Anxiety.   
When they finally got to the kitchen the pair immediately spotted the potato pancakes and sat down to eat. After a few minutes Logic showed up and asked Anxiety   
"Why did you change last night?"  
Anx paused for a moment and then replied,  
"I was happy, I usually turn into a colorful animal when I get really happy or content and with all of the bird talk I just..."   
He trailed off but everyone got the message, Prince looked up from his pancakes,  
"So the next time your happy I should talk about butterflies."   
Anxiety's eyes widened  
"Please don't the last time I turned into a butterfly I was almost stepped on."  
"Fine, then how about cats?"  
"First of all we are not bringing that up again and I don't want to turn into a rainbow cat."  
Morality walked in and smiled,   
"We could talk about puppies and he could become a pride pup."   
Anx hid his face in his hands,  
"I regret my life choices."  
Prince smirked,  
"I know you do but you actually have a life?"  
This lead to a lot of light hearted teasing and somehow it made Anx happy once again and to Prince's delight, he turned into a rainbow King Cobra which then chased Prince around the house, pretending to attempt to bite his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what animal Anx should turn into next!   
> (No pairings)


	7. How Does That Even Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have many more Sandee Sides fics on my Wattpad (I was too scared that I'd get hate so I didn't post on ao3 for a while.) I also have over 160 Sander Sides fic prompts on my wattpad which is the exact same name as my ao3 name,  
> BBCanimefangirl

was a Friday and the Traits were relaxing in their rooms when they heard a scream from the commons, the Personalitys ran to see the cause of the noise was Imaj, the trait that was the embodiment of Thomas's imagination and his inner child (I know many relate with this, almost everyone is a child at heart, wait. Since morality is Thomas's 'heart' is that the reason why he's so childish?) he was frozen and looking at something in the corner of the room, Prince actually laughed with relief, he thought that someone was hurt. He walked up to Imaj and hugged him.  
"It's ok, he's not going to hurt you."  
Imaj looked at Prince like he was insane because in the corner of the room was a Hydra, a dragon with nine heads.  
"It's a freaking dragon! How would it not- wait, why did you call the dragon a 'he'?"  
Prince smiled   
"That Hydra is Anxiety,"  
He turned to look at the dragon  
"Hey Anx, come over here."  
The Hydra made its way across the room and stood an arms length away from the Traits which were all here from the commotion.   
Logic held out his hand and One of Anxiety's heads moved to Logic so he could inspect the new form Anxiety was now in, he muttered,   
"How does this work?"  
Anxiety did what looked like an attempt of a shrug,  
"Is each head have a mind of its own?"  
Each one of Anxiety's heads did something different than another, one blew fire, another rolled its eyes, one tried to bite another head who hissed at the one biting, another stuck out its tounge, one shook his head while another nodded, one 'smiled'/showed his fangs, and the last two heads looked at each other and looked back at Logan who smiled at the transformed trait who now turned all nine heads towards him,  
"Would the cut off one head and two heads take its place thing work with you?"  
Anxiety shook all nine heads.  
Morality stepped up,  
"This is nice and all but what made Anx turn into a Hydra?"  
Prince saw a book laying on a chair and he picked it up, he read the title out loud,   
"The Twelve Tasks of Heracles" (idk if there is a book about Heracles that has this title and Heracles is the original name of Hercules, the Romans changed it, I'm sorry I'm just a mythology nerd.)  
Logic smirked,   
"That would explain why."  
Pranks and Missy walked into the commons and the Traits explained Anxiety's 'condition' and all three of the child Traits ran to Pranks room, when Anxiety changed back he opened up his phone and it showed a website about squirrels, he immediately deleted the tab and muttered,  
"I am most definitely not going to fall for that."  
But the smaller Traits succeed and managed to make Anx turn into a rabbit, a very angry rabbit who ran around kicking the shins of the younger Traits for an hour straight. After he turned back to normal Morality made the kids promise that they wouldn't do it again but Anxiety still was wary of the kids, and being Anxiety they guessed that it would take a year for him to trust the kids again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what animal I should make Anx turn into next, I accept all requests   
> (No pairings)


	8. Stop Horsing Around or We're Gonna Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anx turns into a horse to help Prince in battle

Today was not at all what anxiety expected it to be, somehow monsters of the dream space managed to escape into the mindspace or in other words. Thomas was having a lucid dream. Morality and Logic were near the rooms, Mor was using a revolver and shooting any monster possible, Logic was using a bow and shooting three arrows at a time, Prince and Anx were in the commons trying to ward off the demons.

Prince yelled at Anx, "A little help?!"  Anx was summoning throwing knife after throwing knife, impaling monsters on his way to Prince. Prince was using his Samurai sword and was cutting down monsters with ease but now the monsters were poring out of the door to the dreamscape and he was getting overwhelmed by monsters.

Anx yelled back, "I'm on my way, ho-"

He was cut off by a monster who pushed him onto the ground, in an attempt to protect his face he fell on all fours and then he started to change, his face elongated. His skin turned the color of the nights sky and his body started to grow, when he was finished changing he was a black stallion and he ran to Prince, knocking down monsters in his path and appeared at Prince's side, he whined and tilted his head as if to say

_"Get on!"_

Anxiety summoned a sattle and he magicked it on himself to save Prince the trouble and time. Prince leaped on the horse and his samurai sword turned into a Calvary saber, he swept his sword, cutting down five or more monsters at a time. They made their way to the doors but they weren't getting there fast enough,

Prince called to Anx, "Can you go a bit faster?" Prince didn't want to kick Anx to make him speed up, he knows that if he did Anx would have red marks all over his torso when he turned back.

Anx did as he was asked and he sped to the door, they caught glimpses of Mor and Logiv but they looked like they were holding their own, the door was now in sight and Anxiety put on a burst of speed. The monsters were getting more and more dense and Prince had just enough room to swing his sword around.

They made it to the door but there was a monster five times larger than the others blocking their path. Anx opened his mouth and a column of flame shot out, disintegrating the monster, Prince looked at Anx and smiled, "An Augean horse, nice."

Anxiety snorted and Prince used the flat of his sword to close the door, he breathed a sigh of relief, then he remembered the hundreds of monsters that were still in the mindspace.

He heard Morality yell, "We need some help over here!" Anxiety shot towards the sound of Morality's voice and burning everything in his path. They found logic backed in a corner now fighting with his bow that had blades on the sides, Morality was trying to fight monsters 4 feet away from him with a long range weapon, he turned his revolver into an AK-47 and a bayonet appeared at the end and he started to stab the monsters that were in his path.

Anxiety finally came to a halt, breathing heavily and then snorted, smoke was encircling him.

Prince slid off his back and turned to Anx, "Thanks for back there." Anxiety whined and turned back to normal, he summoned a few throwing knifes and ignored their major purpose, he stabbed monster after monster and they slowly started to gain control of the battle

*time skip brought to you by fighting scenes are hard to write*

Logic shot the last monster and the traits collapsed onto the floor. Anxiety shifted into a chinchilla and promptly fell asleep. The rest of the Traits followed suit but not before moving Anx and themselves to the couch and they all crashed from exhaustion. The Personalitys were woken up from their slumber from Thomas summoning them.

Thomas looked at the traits and frowned. "I have no idea why but I woke up with major shoulder pains, red marks on my right inner forearm and calloused hands, does anyone have an explanation?"

Anxiety the chinchilla turned back to normal and asked Thomas, "What hurts the most?"

"My shoulder."

The Traits turned to morality shrugged,

"The recoil on the revolver starts to hurt after a few dozen shots."

Thomas's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates, "You can shoot a gun?!"

Logic grimaced, "He has an entire room for target practice and it's right next to my room."

Prince looked 100% done with the Personality, "You are in that room as often as he is!"

"Arrows aren't as loud as bullets!"

Anx mumbled, "Nor are knifes, can we move on? Y'all are giving me a headache."

The traits stopped bickering and Thomas looked like someone told him the meaning of life. "How? I don't know how to use any form of weapon?!"

This lead to a two hour discussion about how the traits can learn something that Thomas isn't knowledgeable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that people actually read this, I have quite a few other fics I haven't posted yet on this so just get ready for a spam of chapters and new books.


	9. The Prince and the Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anx turns into a frog and Morality will not stop making frog puns

Today was story day logic grumbled, he wasn't very fond of Storytime, every other week Morality would read a story to all of the traits and they all had to participate because no one wants to see a sad Morality, it usually sends Thomas into a phase where he can't do anything productive even though Anxiety does that already. Today the story was 'The Princess and The Frog'

It took a while for Anxiety to come over to the commons, mostly because he turned into a Giant leaf frog and leapt away from anyone touching him. Logic knew why, His skin now contains deltorphin, deltorphin I, deltorphin II and dermorphin. Or in other words, his skin contained multiple opioids and Anx was trying his best to avoid everyone's touch.

The frog was quite large, with its underbelly, lower lip, and underneath his legs were a cream color while his upper lip and the top of his body was a lime green. It looked like a stereotypical frog and in the middle of reading, Morality spotted Anxiety and smiled,

"It's nice for you to join us."

Anxiety the frog croaked and hopped to join everyone else in the Story Time and sat next to Prince.  
Prince leaned down to Anx and was about to pick him up, Logic immediately knew what Prince was attempting to do. He was going to kiss Anxiety, he slapped Prince's hand away and hissed,

"Stop that! He might be poisonous!"

Logic already knew that Anx wasn't but he didn't want to see a high Prince.   
Prince grumbled and didn't motion to touch Anxiety for the rest of the read aloud.

*time skip brought to you by dad jokes*

Morality closed the book and everyone left to do whatever they were needed for at the moment. He turned towards the frog on the floor and said,

"Well, that was toadlly awesome."

The frog gave out an annoyed croak, but morality kept on going

"Are you ok Anx? You look hoppin mad."

Anxiety was now slowly inching away from the punny trait,

"What did the frog dress up as at Halloween? A prince."

The frog somehow managed to smirk and morphed into...   
Morality stumbled backward. He had changed to look exactly like Prince, Anx spoke and he sounded exactly like Prince.

"Well, this was fun but I now have a Prince to confuse."  
As soon as he said this, Prince walked in from the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn.

Prince didn't even blink,   
"Nice look Anx, it suits you."

Anx/Prince looked shocked and then smirked which looked strange since he was dressed like Prince. Bags were slowly growing around Anxiety's eyes and laughed since Prince had a lot of pure horror on his face.

"Better?"  
"Most definitely not."

The rest of the day Anxiety changed bit by bit of his appearance until he looked like Prince with shark teeth, dragon claws, butterfly wings, spider legs, and six more eyes. To say Prince freaked out when he saw Anxiety's new look is an understatement, he fainted and Anxiety carried him to his room while Morality was taking picture after picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, here is another chapter. I hope yall like it


	10. Sing a Song of Enchantment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anx turns into a siren and decides to make Prince and Mor act out stupid stunts for blackmail

Most days Anxiety woke up as his normal self but on other days he wakes up in a different form, today he looked down and saw that the top half of his body was the form of a raven and everything from his hips down was a serpents tail

A Mythical creature that sings and enchants people into death.  
He spoke to himself,

_"Well this is just great."_

His voice echoed through the room and it had gained a mystical and somehow magical tone. He immediately put his hands over his mouth. He guessed that anyone who listened to his voice would most likely fall into a trance, not death most likely because the writer of the book doesn't want to write anyone dying so early in the series.  
After an hour he heard a knock on the door and he heard a voice that he identified as Patton's,

"Hey kiddo, are you alright?"

For a moment he had forgotten his current condition.  
 _"I'm fine Mor, hey are you ok?"_

Morality walked into his room, his eyes were glazed over, he mumbled  
"Ok, yes I am ok."

Anxiety cursed under his breath and decided that since Morality is already in a trance he shouldn't bother not talking.

_"Go find Logic and tell him that I have turned into a siren and that I accidentally put you in a trance."_

Morality nodded and went to find Logan, his movements looked slightly robotic as if he was controlled. Anxiety laughed at his own thoughts.

A few minutes later Patton walked in with Logic, Logic had... was that candle wax? In his ears. Logic explained,

"It's just a precaution so I don't get enchanted,"   
He pointed at Mor,  
"How long will he be like that?"

Anxiety shrugged, " _Probably the entire day or until I'm able to shift back."_

Prince walked in with his eyes clouded over, Anxiety cursed and if Morality wasn't in a trance he would've ground Anx for a month. Logic looked completely unphased with the situation,

"Tell them to come out of the trance."  
Anxiety repeated Logics words but Mor and Prince were still entranced by Anxiety's voice.

" _Well, I might as well get a laugh or two out of this,"_  
He turned to face the two entranced Traits,  
" _Reenact the Deck scene from the Titanic."_

This went on and on, making the two do stupid act after stupid act.  
After an hour of this Anx said,

 _"Hey Roman, Only speak in rhymes for the rest of the day, and Patton,"_  
He turned to the Fatherly figure,  
" _No puns for the rest of the day."_

He had turned back to normal as he said this, Logic removed his earplugs and Morality and Prince blinked, their eyes turned back to their normal state. Prince looked around,

"Wait, Where am I?"

He looked around and sighed in relief when he saw that it was Anxiety's room  
"Oh, hi Anx, I need to go, bye."

After Prince walked out of his room Anxiety laughed,   
"Wait until he finds out his rhyming problem."

Morality was confused  
"Why is he rhyming? Did you do anything to him?"

Just as Mor said this Prince ran back into the room,  
"ANXIETY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! I SWEAR AFTER THIS CURSE IS THROUGH..."

Prince knew that non finished threats are the best way to freak out Anxiety since he thinks of all the things that might happen.

Anxiety was so scared he turned into a cat and hid under his bedsheets. Prince's temper subsided.

"I'm sorry Anx, I frightened you, but when will this rhyming curse be due?"   
He sat down on the bed and he heard a terrified meow and Anx moved as far away as possible from him while still staying on the bed,

"Anxiety I sorry I didn't mean it, I was just throwing a fit."  
A muffled "Mew!" Was heard from underneath the covers but he saw the black tabby crawl out from under the sheets, he bounded over to Prince and managed to make his meows sound apologetic, Prince picked him up and Anx cuddled into his chest, and Morality was bouncing up and down because of the cute scene displayed in front of him,

"This is so cute! Hey P-"

Morality's eyes widened and put a hand to his throat, he tried to speak but no words came out, everyone could see the words he was trying to say "Purrincey"  
"What the-"  
He turned to Anxiety,  
"What on earth did you do?!"

Since Anx couldn't speak logic did it for him.  
"He made it so you couldn't say puns for the rest of the day."

Morality was shocked, it looked as if someone took all of his cookies and ate all of them infront of him,   
"Why? What did I do?"

He ran off crying to his room, the cat ran after him,   
Morality slammed the door and locked it, after a few moments he heard scratching on his door,

"Go away Anxiety."

The scratching stopped and morality saw an ant walking underneath the door, the ant then changed, it grew in size and changed until it was a puppy, a golden retriever to be exact.

The dog jumped on the bed and put his head on Morality's lap. Morality's face lit up and when Logic came to check on Patton and Anx they found Morality sleeping with a puppy in his arms like a teddy bear. Logic smiled and closed the door but not before taking a few pictures to show Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Morality, he just needs a hug.


	11. I Spy With My Eight Giant Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anx turns into a spider and freaks the heck out of everyone

(Anx morse looks like this:  
-.-.-/.- -. -..-/-- --- .-. ... ./.-.. --- --- -.- .../.-.. .. -.- ./- .... .. .../.-.-./  
Prince morse looks like this:   
-•-•-/•--• •-• •• -• -•-• •/-- --- •-• ••• •/•-•• --- --- -•- •••/•-•• •• -•- •/- •••• •• •••/•-•-•/)

Thomas wakes up at the exact time the traits wake up, but today was not the case, he woke up with a massive headache.  
He immediately knew something was happening between Logic and Anxiety.

"Anxiety! Logic!"

The two Traits appeared in their normal places but one of the traits weren't normal.  
Anxiety was in the form of one of the biggest spiders in the world, the Goliath Birdeater Tarantula but instead of the normal size of the spider which is 12 feet in diameter, the spider was the size of normal Anxiety which is absolutely terrifying, to say Thomas was scared was an understatement,

"HOLY CRAP ANXIETY WHAT THE HECK!"

The spider summoned a stone tile, for a second both Logic and Thomas were confused, then the spider tapped it's legs against the tile, scratch tap scratch tap scratch

Logic understood,   
"He's using morse code, Anxiety can you repeat that?"

-.-.-/.. .----. --/... --- .-. .-. -.--/--..--/../... -.-. .- .-. . -../-.-- --- ..--/.-.-./  
(Translation: start message: I'm sorry, I scared you two: end of message)

The spider stepped back and hung it's head as if in shame,   
Thomas did not know what Anxiety was saying but he got the gist of the message, he stepped forward to comfort Anx but Logic caught his arm,

"Don't, his hair will irritate your skin."  
Thomas turned to Logan with a curious expression,  
"How so?"  
"Rashes."  
"Oh."

Thomas stepped away from the spider who also scuttled back to avoid touching the other.

Logic turned to face Anxiety,  
"What made you turn into this form?"

The spider turned his attention to the stone tile,  
/-.-.-/../.- -.-. -.-. .. -.. . -. - .- .-.. .-.. -.--/ --- .-.. . -. . -../ - .... ./ -.. --- --- .-./ --- ..-./..-. . .- .-. .../ .- -. -../ - .... .. .../.... .- .--. .--. . -. . -../.-.-./  
(Translation: start message: I accidentally opened the door of fears and this happened: end message)

Thomas thought he might have imagined it but for a split-second he thought he saw fear flash across Logics face. Logic took a deep breath and spoke,

"Why in the mindspace would you open the door of fears?!"

The spider shrugged his front legs and tapped on the tile,  
-.-.-/.. .----. -- / .- -. -..- .. . - -.-- --..-- / .. / .... .- ...- . / - --- / --. --- / .. -. - --- / - .... . / .-. --- --- -- / . ...- . .-. -.-- / -- --- -. - .... / --- .-. / .. .----. .-.. .-.. / -.-. . .- ... . / - --- / . -..- .. ... - / -... ..- - / .. / .- .-.. .-. . .- -.. -.-- / -.. .. -.. / .. - / - .... .. ... / -- --- -. - .... / .- -. -.. / .. / ..-. --- .-. --. --- - / - .... .- - / .. / .- .-.. .-. . .- -.. -.-- / -.. .. -.. / -- -.-- / -- --- -. - .... .-.. -.-- / - .-. .. .--./.-.-./  
(Translation:start message: I'm anxiety, I have to go into the room every month or I'll cease to exist but I already did it this month and I forgot that I already did my monthly trip: end message)

Thomas was confused, those scratches and taps made no sense to him,

"Ummm, Logan, what did he say?"

Logic looked worried but translated the message, Thomas turned to Anx who was now shuffling his front two feet together making a hissing noise, Logan knew that this meant that the Spider felt threatened, and sure enough, the threat came.

"Greetings wonde-HOLY HELL!"  
Prince had appeared and his hand was now slowly inching towards his dagger,  
The hissing noise from the spider became louder and Thomas knew that if he didn't act fast Anx might loose some limbs,

"Prince, stop!"

Roman froze,"That thing is huge!"

"Well it's Anxiety so you'll have to live with it!"

Prince's mouth gaped, and the spider tapped on the tile,  
/-.-.-/... ..-- .--./.--. .-. .. -. -.-. . -.--/.-.-./  
(Translation:start message: sup Princey:end message.)

Prince was dumbfounded by the tapping, the Prince did something that made everyone else's jaws drop, he summoned a small stone and tapped back,   
/-•-•-/•-- •••• -•--/-•• •• -••/-•-- --- ••--/-• • •••- • •-•/- •- •-•• -•-/- ---/••-- •••/•• -•/ -- --- •-• ••• •/•- •-•• •-••/- •••• •/--- - •••• • •-•/- •• -- • •••/-•-- --- ••-- •----• •••- •/-•-• •••• •- -• --• • -••/••--••/•-•-•/  
(Translation:start message: Why did you never talk to us in morse all the other times you've changed?:end message)

If a spider could look shocked, Anxiety managed it.  
/-.-.-/../.-- .- ... -. .----. -/.- .-- .- .-. ./- .... .- -/.- -. -.-- --- -. ./. .-.. ... ./-.- -. . .--/-- --- .-. ... ./. -..- . -.-. . .--. -/.-.. --- --. .- -./.-.-./  
(Translation:start message:I wasn't aware that anyone else knew morse except Logan:end message)

For a few moments there was silence but anxiety broke it, he began to change back, his legs fused to his body, his abdomen grew in size, his mandibles shrank, his extra eyes disappeared, soon a very surprised Anx appeared and he curled into a ball hid his face in his hands,

Prince approached Anx and put a hand on his shoulder, anxiety was shaking but when Anxiety looked up Prince could see he was laughing, Anx managed to speak through his giggle fit,

"Oh. My. God. That was absolutely hilarious."

Prince frowned,   
"How in Aristotle's name was that funny?"

"Your faces were priceless."  
Anxiety put his hand over his forehead, when he removed his hand six beady black eyes had appeared and he looked at Thomas,

"I might need to keep the look, it's nice to keep an EYE on things."

As soon as Anxiety said this Morality appeared and let's just say that Anxiety's smirk was wiped off his face and for his own good he sank down and hid in his room for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write all of the morse code myself since I already know it by heart. Let's just say it took a lot longer than I thought.


	12. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anx turns into birds for no reason and the other traits have to find out the cause of this problem before Anxiety changes eleven times,

Anxiety was alone in his room minding his own business when he suddenly changed, his body shrank, he grew black feathers, his mouth turned into a beak, when he was finished he was a raven, not a regular Raven, a raven that was the size of a drink coaster.

The bird spread its wings and flew to the commons to see why he turned into a miniature bird.  
Morality saw the smol birb (A/N: yes the spelling for that is intentional) and he held out his hand, the Raven landed on it and cawed at him, Patton chuckled,

"The form suits you Anx."

Anxiety ruffled his feathers and puffed out his chest, the bird cawed and he began to change again, he shrank again, his feathers turned a sky blue and white, his head feathers stuck up more, he turned into a blue jay.  
Morality's happy demeanor fell,

"Anx, what's happening?"

The bird tapped on his hand, ever since the day Anx turned into a spider Morality took upon himself to learn morse code, Anx had to repeat the message a few times but he understood,  
/-.-.-/.. -.. -.-/.-.-./  
(Translation:start message: IDK: end message)  
Morality bit his lip to keep himself from laughing,

"I can't believe you just used text slang to talk to me,"

The blue bird chirped, "Twee twoo twoo!" and flapped his wings, morality composed himself,

"right, let's go see who is making this happen."

Morality stood up which surprised the bird and he started towards Prince's room.  
When they opened the door they found Prince just closing a door which lead to his 'kingdom', a mini city where Prince is the king of the land and the court of the kingdom decides what creative thoughts should be used and what creative thoughts that should not be used.   
Prince spotted the pair and walked over to them,

"Hello Patton,"

The bluejay chirped and Prince smiled,

"Hello Anx."

The bird changed once again, this time he was a Robin which was no larger than a quarter, Prince frowned,

"What's happening?"

Morality explained,

"Anx has been changing randomly and we don't know why."

Prince nodded and walked to the door that lead out of his room,

"Let's find the culprit before Anx shifts ten times."

The trio walked down the halls and walked into logics room.   
They found logic on his work desk reading a book, the title read "And Then There Was One" by Agatha Christie, Logan spotted them and he set down the book.

"Salutations, what brings you here?"

The Robin tweeted,

"Twee twee twee!"

And once again he changed, he grew to the size of a tissue box, his wings turned to specked grey, black, and white. His reddish underbelly turned white and tufts of feathers sprouted to the sides of his head like large poofy eyebrows, and a black ring encircled each eye and his beak, he had turned into a Great Horned Owl, the owl whooted, in rapid succession, looked at Logic and tapped out a message.

/-.-.-/.. .----. ...- ./-... . . -./- ..-- .-. -. .. -. --./.. -. - ---/.-. .- -. -.. --- --/-... .. .-. -.. .../.- -. -../.-- ./-.. --- -. .----. -/-.- -. --- .--/.-- .... -.--/.-.-./  
(Translation: start message: I've been turning into random birds and we don't know why: end message.)  
Logan nodded,

"I see, I haven't been thinking about any form of bird lately but-"

He paused, Anxiety was changing again, morality was stunned,

"He's never changed this quickly, we need to find who's doing this and fast."

Anxiety who was now an American Kestrel chirped in agreement,

"Klee-klee-klee!"

The four walked out of the room and headed to find Pranks and Missy.  
On the way to the twos rooms anxiety changed into a Cedar Waxwing and a Black-Capped Chickadee.  
When they finally opened the pairs door they found them drawing, Anxiety who was now a Wood Duck got their attention,

"Jeeb-Jeeb-Jeeb!"

Anxiety's quacks rose in pitch which made the two troublemakers cover their ears and turn to find the four main Traits with a very ticked duck, Missy wined,

"Was that necessary?! We were just drawing and we haven't even pranked anyone today!"

Morality had to hold back a laugh,  
"I'm sorry kiddos but anxiety is-"

He looked down at Anx to find that he was now a Ruby-Throated Humming bird which was the size of a dime.

"He's been doing that. Randomly changing into different birds for no reason."

Pranks frowned,

"I think I saw Imaj with a book that had a bird on the cover, you should check his room."

Prince thanked the two and the Traits ran to Imaj's room with Anx desperately trying to not fall off of Morality's hand.  
They finally got to Imagination's door and opened it. Anxiety buzzed down to Imaj and pecked his ear, Imaj flipped a page and a miniature Chestnut-sided Warbler who looked exactly like the picture in the book fluttered down to the floor. Prince scooped up the book and Imaj pouted,

"Come on, I was reading that!"

Anxiety had turned back to normal and walked up to Imaj, limping.

"You made me change eleven times because of you reading this!"

He took the book and read it's cover outloud,

"The Birds of Minnesota, We live in Florida! Why would you read a book about Minnesotan birds?!"

Imaj looked down,

"I don't know, I just took the first book off the shelf that said Wildlife in the library of memories."

Anxiety's demeanor softened and he hugged the small trait,   
"It's alright, just next time could you earn me? That was terrifying."

Imaj nodded and they all agreed that no one would read any encyclopedia of animals without warning Anx first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, Please tell me what you thought of this chapter since it was a bitch to write


	13. Super Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anx turns into a Red Panda and Prince finds out he can gain supernatural abilities but they take a major toll on Anxiety's health.

Anxiety was having a rotten day, he almost was decapitated when one of Prince's swords fell off its stand that was mounted on the wall and was 10cm from turning him into a ripoff headless horseman, then he burned his tongue from eating freshly baked cookies (it wasn't that bad but it still made his tongue feel like sandpaper.) then Anx almost turned into a cat again because Pranks decided that it would be a good idea to put a mechanical boot in his closet so when Anx walked into his room there was banging from his closet.

Then in the middle of the day he shifted, he was so stressed he started to change, he shrank and started to grow fur, he grew a red and white bushy tail. When he finished changing he heard banging this time from the door to his room, Anxiety signed, he locked it and since he had just changed into a Red Panda he could not reach the handle.   
Anxiety jumped, he reached a side table and then leaped to the door handle. When he managed to open it he saw, nothing.   
Not a single person, Anx yawned and it came out as a whistling/chirp sound. The panda then decided to repeatedly make this chirping noise until someone came to his aid, and sure enough he could see someone running to find out what the noise was about. It was Imaj, the young one relaxed when he saw that it was only Anxiety, he crouched down and spoke,

"Do ya need some help there Anx?"

The panda nodded and walked back and fourth. Somehow Imaj understood and he held out his hands, Anxiety jumped into them and curled up with his tail surrounding him.  
Imaj giggled

"Awwww, that's adorable,"

Anxiety hissed and tried to become an even smaller ball than before. Imaj stood up which made the Red Panda squeak in surprise. Imaj giggled again and then started towards Missy and Prank's room.

Anxiety just wanted to get to the younger trait's room but it never could be that easy can it! Morality spotted the two and waved,

"Hey Imaj! Oh, hey Anx,"

The panda chittered in response, morality looked at Imaj and smiled,

"Mind if I take Anx? Logan said he needed him."

Imaj nodded but didn't look very happy about giving up the sentient ball of fur but he did anyways. Rule 101, never argue with parents. Imaj straightened his arms and Anx used it as a bridge to morality, instead of climbing into Patton's arms he jumped up and wrapped around morality's neck like a scarf. Mor chucked and they headed in the opposite direction to Logic's room.

After a few minutes they finally got to Logic's room. When Mor opened the door they saw Prince and Logic looking through notes, it was the script for the new video. Prince noticed the pair,

"Hey Anxiety, we need your approval for this."

The Red Panda chittered and tapped,

/-.-.-/.... --- .--/..--../.. .----. --/-. --- -/.-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.--/.. -./- .... ./.-. .. --. .... -/..-. --- .-. --/- ---/ -.-. --- -- -- ..-- -. .. -.-. .- - ./.--. .-. --- .--. . .-. .-.. -.--/.-.-./  
(Translation: start message: How? I'm not really in the right form to communicate properly: end message)

Prince smiled, "I've always wanted to try this." He closed his eyes and nothing happened, then a voice echoed throughout the room.

" _Nothing happened. Wait, what the hell?!"_ The panda jumped off Morality's shoulders, " _Prince what the hell did you do?!"_

Prince laughed, "Ever since Thomas made you shift into a Waterbender wanted to see if you could gain abilitys as well as change physical forms, but you still stay in the form you are in but you gain the ability."

The panda chirped, " _ok, that's pretty heckin cool."_ He jumped to the table where the script lay. The rest of the day the telepathic panda helped revise the script. As soon as he turned back to normal he threw up and felt like his brain had been scrambled. Everyone promised to only make him gain abilitys if he desperately needs for it to happen since a simple thought communication left him with a high fever and unable to speak in coherent sentences for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine Prince making Anx turn into a fox so he could use him as a scarf for a day. That'd be halarious


	14. A Shocking Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morality says too many puns and makes Anx turn into an Electric eel

Morality was having one of his 'Dad says' where he would ramble off puns more than normal so when Morality shocked Anxiety he giggled,

"Wow Anx, that was quite..... SHOCKING!"

Unknowingly to Morality, Anxiety was now having trouble breathing, he spotted Prince who was watching the scene unfold and made a gesture that was meant to show he was changing into an underwater creature, one hand covering his nose and the other hand snapping three times. Prince immediately summoned a small tank since Anxiety was shrinking and plopped him into the tank, when Anxiety was done changing a very ticked eel bonked on the glass and looked angrily at Prince

/-.-.-/- .... .. .../.. .../-.-- --- ..-- .-./..-. .- ..-- .-.. -/--..--/../ -.-. .- -./- . .-.. .-../.-.-.  
(Translation: start message: This is your fault, I can tell: end message.)

Prince was shocked, (A/N: no pun intended.) "Me, How?! I don't remember thinking about eels!"   
Anxiety bumped against the glass and an electric spark flew throughout the glass container, Anx bumped against the glass once more,  
/-.-.-/-.-- --- ..--/.-- . .-. ./- .... .. -. -.- .. -. --./.- -... --- ..-- -/. .-.. . -.-. - .-. .. -.-. .. - -.--/--..--/../-.-. .- -./..-- ... ..-- .- .-.. .-.. -.--/ - . .-.. .-../.-- .... ---/-- .- -.- . .../-- ./ -.-. .... .- -. --. ./.. ..-./- .... . -.--/.- .-. ./.. -./-.-. .-.. --- ... ./.--. .-. --- -..- .. -- .. - -.--/- ---/-- ./.-.-./   
(Translation: start message: you were thinking about electricity, I can usually tell who makes me change if they are in close proximity to me: end message.)

Prince sighed, "well, we can't do anything about this right now so I'll just make sure Thomas doesn't summon you."

Anx bobbed his head up and down which Prince guessed was meant to be a nod. Prince vanished to the real world and only Anx and Morality were in the room, Mor looked at his feet in shame,  
"I'm sorry Anx, this is my fault, I didn't, m-mean t-to." He started to cry.

Anxiety noticed he was changing again, he shifted back to his normal self but he turned translucent, he was once again a ghost. He hugged Morality and Mor went to grab the nuggets hand but it wasn't there,

"Anx, where are you!" He looked around frantically and Anxiety spoke,

" _I'm right here, you made me shift into a ghost so I you can't see me right now_."

Mor nodded and made a tissue appear and wiped the tears of his face,   
"Well, it isn't the strangest thing you've changed into."

Anxiety laughed, the sound reverberated around the room but the room had no echo.  
" _Yea, that's true, one time I turned into a Triceratops when you read to the kids a few years ago."_

Morality was shocked, "Wait, really?!"

Anxiety nodded but then remembered he was invisible, " _Yep, it's not my favorite extinct creature to change into since I can't go through any door."_

Anxiety had changed back, Mor turned and gave him a proper hug, there was a flash and the pair looked up to see Prince holding a phone and smiling mischievously,

"This is going in the scrapbook."

Anxiety changed into a skunk and proceeded to chase Prince around the Mindspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who else wants to see Anx turn into a triceratops!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want all y'all to know, this is meant to make you cringe. Keep in mind that it's actually Anxiety baking cookies with Mor, not Logan,

Prince was bored, he was out of ideas for Thomas, Logic was gone and Morality was busy baking cookies. Someone knocked on his door, Prince muttered, "come in!" And Anxiety opened the door and flopped on the bed and trapped Prince since Anx was now laying on his ankles,

"So, I wanna prank someone, wanna help?" Anx said, a mischievous grin settling on his face, Prince shrugged, "I don't have anything better to do, who are we going to prank?"  
"Morality."  
Prince tried to stand up but the weight of Anx kept him in one spot, he lifted his left leg which made Anx slide to the floor, as Anxiety fell he shifted, well, not shifted but his clothing changed, his black hoodie changed to a black polo shirt and blue tie, glasses appeared on his face and his black sweatpants changed into dress pants, Anxiety stood up, now looking like Logan,

"Was that really necessary?" Anx/Logic said, sounding exactly like the being he shifted into. That may sound strange but each trait holds the self in a different manner, they act differently, have a different speech pattern, and think differently of themselves.

Prince smiled, "Yes, yes it was."

Anx/Logic sighed, "If you remember from the mermaid incident, I gain characteristics from the being I shifted into, I'm sorry in advance if I do anything extremely Logical."

"Figures, so what are you gonna do?"   
"First of all, it's 'going to' not gonna and I'm going to help bake cookies with Patton."

Prince frowned, "How is that a prank?"

Anx/Logic smirked, which was a scary look coming from Logan, "I don't want it to be a major prank, you know how Mor gets. I'm just going to change back at the end to show that it was me the entire time, and since I now look like Logic I also want to know why Morality has been spending a lot of time with Logan lately,"

Anxiety/Logic turned and opened the door to the commons but stopped, "Oh! I almost forgot."

He tossed a small piece of metal to Prince, he caught it and the metal expanded and turned into a camera monitor, Prince blinked, the screen showed the kitchen viewed from each corner of the room, "You put up cameras!"   
Anx nodded, "It films everything so I can keep it as blackmail."   
"Then what are you waiting for?! Go get Morality!"

Anx nodded once again and walked out of the room

  
(A/N:Holy shit this is the first 2nd person POV in this series) (Anxiety POV)

I walked to Logics room first, I needed something to make this prank foolproof, opening the door I noticed something right next to the entrance to his room, a small brass star that was out of place, too easy. I touched the star and it morphed into a brass mechanical hand which latched onto my arm. This may be strange but every trait has it, a small symbol in their room that is used to store memories so if the Trait fades Thomas can still be influenced by the Trait, It's confusing, I know but imagine a person without any sense of logic, it would be complete chaos so if the memories of the trait are still there the person can avoid doing something stupid and hurting themselves.

I read about what would happen in that weird book you first get when you first appear in the Mind Space, "If another Trait opens another Trait's memory vault a memory arm will latch onto your arm and transfer their speech pattern and let you know how they would act and think, this is used when a Trait fades so one can keep their Host from doing something that might harm them."

The arm retracted and I walked out of Logic's room and walked to Mor's, I knocked on the door, it opened and Morality smiled, "Hey Lo, what brings you here?"   
Lo? Morality has never used that nickname infront of Prince and I,  
I cleared my throat, "I was wondering if you wanted to bake cookies with me, I haven't cooked in this past month yet and I wanted to spend time with you."

The words just fell from my mouth, since I used Logic's memory vault and I gained some of Logic's characteristics I just let the words fly, not paying attention to what I was actually saying. But still, 'I wanted to spend time with you' Jesus, what are those two up to? They never do anything but bicker.

Mor was jumping in excitement, "Yes! I would love to!" He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to get the proper supplies, I turned and followed the bouncing ball of energetic happiness, he usually likes to display affection that he cares about all of us but he's never kissed anyone before, or has he?

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the table infront of me until I walked into it, Mor looked at me with concern, "Are you alright."

"I'm fine, I was lost in thought."

I walked up to the pantry and grabbed the sugar, cocoa, baking soda, all-purpose flour, salt, vanilla extract, white chocolate, and semisweet chocolate chips.

I turned and said, "I looked at a few cookbooks earlier today, I have an idea of what to make, Chocolate cookies with White chocolate chips."

The last part was true, we were going to make Chocolate cookies with white chocolate chips, the first part was a lie, I didn't look at any cookbooks, No one knows it but I cook all the time, and this was one of my favorite cookies to bake.

"Mor, could you get two sticks of butter and two eggs out please?" I said, summoning the needed cooking utensils, Mor and I got to work, mixing together the ingredients.

I grabbed the electric mixer and creamed the sugar and butter together, when it was fluffy I scraped the sides with a wooden spoon and turned to Patton,   
"Darling, could you put in one egg?"

I almost froze, darling? What in the Mindspace is with those two?! Mor smiled and pecked my cheek, "Sure thing Hun."

He snatched up the eggs and cracked one into the bowl, soon after he added the second egg and added the vanilla.

I grabbed a second large metal bowl and noticed that Mor had already sifted the flour, cocoa, baking soda, and salt. Morality noticed what I wanted to do and he took the wooden spoon and mixed in the contents of the bowl while I slowly tipped the ingredients into the batter. I finally emptied the bowl and set I down on the counter and I did something without thinking, I turned and kissed Patton and to my surprise, Morality kissed back, the kiss was short and sweet and filled with caring and affection.  
(A/N: you have no idea how long it took to write that.)

I pulled away, and smiled, "Love, can you get the chocolate?"  
I didn't want to kiss him again, the Logical characteristic of me wanted to do it again but I overpowered it, it felt wrong, I'm not the real Logan and I don't want to make this prank turn out to be a disaster. He can have a kissing session with the real Logan later.

Mor snatched the white and semisweet chocolate chips and slowly mixed them into the batter, I pulled out a cookie sheet and placed parchment paper on it. I summoned a cookie scoop and when the chips were evenly mixed he scooped up the cookie dough and put the cookies three inches apart from each other.

Mor took the tray and since the Mind Space is the Mind Space the oven was already heated to 350°F and he set the timer to 10 minutes. The tray of cookie dough was placed in the oven and Mor turned to face me and we sat on the countertop I'm  silence for a while, then I spoke up.

"Ummm Patton, I have something to tell you."

Mor smiled, legs swinging back and fourth and occasionally bumping against the wall, "What is it Lo?"

"I'm not Logan."

Mor blinked, "What?!"

I morphed back to my normal self and looked down at my feet in shame, "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable, I used a temporary memory transfer so I kind of did everything on autopilot."

Mor looked like a cornered animal, scared and frightened, an expression I've never seen him use before, he put his head in his hands. "You weren't supposed to know about Logan and I."

I hugged him in an attempt to reassure him. "Hey, it's alright. I won't tell anyone."

I looked at the nearest camera and spoke the last words loud and clear, hopefully Prince didn't already tell everyone. I moved away from Mor, "I need to get something from my room." Mor nodded and I sprinted to Prince's room instead of my own.

When I got there I slammed the door and faced Prince, "Don't. Tell. Anyone." I turned and saw that Prince had crushed the monitor and I saw four small cameras now turned to metal bits on his dresser. "I'm aware, I won't tell a soul but I have to say, I'm quite shocked that I didn't notice it sooner." Said Prince, now sweeping the metal into the trash bin.

I heard a yell from the kitchen, "THE COOKIES ARE DONE!"

Both Prince and I ran out the door a as fast as we possibly could, later Prince and I caught Mor and Logic kissing and they explained that they were dating. Prince and I said we approved of their relationship and since then Mor and Logic are coming to the commons more often and I managed to get a few photos of the pair cuddling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it cute, hopefully it worked


	16. UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey Y'all, sorry if you think this was another chapter but I have lost the passion for this book and I would love it for someone to adopt this fic since it's a fun AU and hopefully someone would have as much joy writing this as I once did. I wish I could continue on with writing this but I've switched focus from fandom to fandom and kinda.... lost the ability to write the Sander Sides without being OOC, I'm sorry that I didn't tell y'all about this sooner but yeah,,, anyone who wants to adopt this fic just comment and although I can't write the sander sides anymore I still know how this version of them acts so if you have any questions just ask and I can help.   
-Brit

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what animal Anx should turn into next!  
> There will be no parings, sorry I just cannot write romance in any form.


End file.
